Dropping By
by Rekino
Summary: Sasuke pays Sakura a visit during his two and a half year disappearance.


**Title: **Dropping By

**Chapter: **1 – One-shot

**Author: **Rekino

**Warnings:** Not much – maybe a bit of swearing (profane words), angst is at a minimum. Actually, I don't really think there's angst at all…** Everyone's wildly **OOC. So sorry. OK, a LOT of swearing. P.S. This doesn't make much sense either – I have no idea what I was thinking about when I wrote this. So if you're confused and/or thinking WTF is happening! Er.. that's my fault. I'll try to revise this when I get the chance.

**Pairings: **Sasuke x Sakura

**Disclaimer: **Nope, not mine, doesn't prevent me from dreaming though. Belongs to some dude with a long name and great art.

**Summary: **Sasuke pays a visit to Sakura during his two and a half year disappearance.

* * *

She hadn't known what possessed her to leave the safe comfort of her bedroom at the ungodly hour of three in the morning. She just simply had. It was a spontaneous act. It seemed more like pure instinct then anything else. Sakura hadn't managed to achieve a wink of sleep today. Something was preventing her from sleeping. Or maybe she just had way too much caffeine. Ino had her hooked on those new soda pop things. Perhaps she was lamenting on sleeping too much that she was incapable of doing so. She had lain on her bed and simply thought, and thought. There really wasn't anything else to do.

You don't want to know how many times her mind wandered to Naruto and Sasuke. You don't.

Still nothing could deny from the fact that here she was, staring at the hazy moon, standing in the open-area where Team 7 had first come together. It brought back memories. Not entirely pleasant ones, but memories nonetheless. She was feeling strangely nostalgic.

"You can come out now. It's pretty obvious you've been there for awhile." Sakura announced, feeling the familiar tingling sensation that revealed to her she was being watched. More than anything, she hated being spied on. The sense of having your privacy taken away from you was disturbing. It deeply unsettled her. And despite common knowledge, it took a lot to disturb Haruno Sakura.

Easily jumping down from the branch, which steadily held firm despite his weight, Uchiha Sasuke sauntered to his former comrade. "I have to admit that the way you greet me after a year is ever so unique."

Not bothering to take out a kunai or mock him, she just turned around and gave a half-shrug accompanied with a tired smile. "I can't help it."

Under the moonlight, its beams reflecting off the damp soil and puddles of water left over from this evening's rain, it was obvious that a year away and being under Orochimaru's command hadn't affected the rogue teenager's good looks. There he stood, remote and distant, with a sly glint in his eyes and his hair longer than she remembered. He had developed in height as well, gaining an inch or so in stature that was rather impressive, considering he had only been gone for so long. He hadn't seemed to change in personality though. Same smug grin. Dark eyes now dyed the colour of his Sharingan stared well as if capable of seeing through the kunoichi.

"You've gotten better," he commented lightly.

Sakura smiled, unsure whether to throw her arms around him and sob on his shoulder or to forcefully make him leave her in peace. "I know." For some reason she felt no need to be on her guard around him. Perhaps it was the fact that he used to be a friend, or maybe it was purely natural for her to act comfortable within his presence. Whatever it was, Sakura didn't bother attempting to harm him.

Kicking the somewhat damp ground softly with her foot, nudging the grass with the toe of her shoes, she stated, "You do know you're a missing-nin now."

Sasuke nodded and looked nonplussed, "Of course." It was – of course – expected for him to be labelled a missing-nin after the betrayal he had done upon Konoha. He knew what he was doing when he left, he wasn't naïve.

"Uchiha Sasuke; missing-nin of Konoha. Rank Genin, but registered at A-level missions, therefore can safely be classified at a Jounin level, former Team-7 member. Highly dangerous," the medical-nin recited easily, "I should kill you for trespassing. You are wanted."

The said missing-nin took a confident stride forward, doubting her words. "Would you really kill me?" Again that same amused glint in his eyes. She knew he was mocking her, trying to bait her. And as easily as a fish was lured to bait, she took it.

"Why not? God knows I have nothing better to d–" Just as she was saying this, she was immediately slammed into a tree trunk. The impact was frightening. Her bare shoulders met with splinters of wood, digging into her skin and eliciting a barely concealed yelp from her mouth.

"Crap!" He proceeding to pin her wrists above her head and Sasuke's free hand came to lock her in place. "Damn it Sasuke-kun! Get off!" _Fuck_. She internally swore.

She almost wanted to slap herself after comprehending what she had just said. She had used the suffix she had always called him by. Now for others a simple 'kun', wouldn't have much meaning wouldn't it? But they both knew that with the label, she still hadn't been able to let go, the memories still plaguing. Sakura wasn't capable of killing him, whether or not she had the ability to.

"See," he smirked, "you wouldn't kill me, because you can't."

At times, Sakura hated his self-confidence. Sakura hated it a lot.

"That doesn't mean I won't," she bit out, trying to wriggle her way out from his grip that was simply too tight "try!" She ended up forcefully kicking him in the stomach and using the element of surprise, slinked downwards and swept his feet from under him. Instead of crashing to the ground that she hadn't expected to happen – for he was too experienced for that – he responded by means of an easy back flip.

"Nice moves," he remarked casually as if he were stating the weather. How typically Sasuke. Sakura pushed back from the tree, ignoring the pained bruises that she was sure to appear tomorrow. Chips of wood landed on the ground, falling in chunks. He had thrown her perpetually hard.

She had no reservations in attacking her ex-ally. This was a time of war and sacrifices would be made, hurting Sasuke would be nothing compared to everything he had endured in the past. Just as casually she said, "I know." She charged at him, grabbing three shurikens from her holster and easily doing replications of the weapons. He dodged them, side-stepping with apparent ease and threw a kunai in retaliation. She let the weapon graze pass her cheek ignoring the tenuous wound. A little blood would do no harm.

She attacked with a round house, he blocked easily. He responded with a punch to her solar plexus, she dodged with a backwards jump. Distancing herself before going at him again, she threw another kick until he caught it with one hand. Her eyes widened. She couldn't mistake the malicious glint in his eyes as he used her leg to render her immobile and slammed her to the ground.

"Shit!" wincing she began shrieking in protest when he straddled her hips and once again pinned her arms above her. It was déjà vu all over again. She realised she didn't like it, at all. He licked his lips, tongue swiping out to wet them. The medical-nin tried to avert her eyes – albeit unsuccessfully – from his torturous actions. It was straining on her nerves. She had desired him for so long. And now he was openly teasing her, testing her. Sakura wasn't happy.

"Now now, you shouldn't use such vulgar language," he teased, Sakura went pink before starting to thrash around on the soil.

Soon Sakura began screaming profanities that would have surely made Naruto proud if he were there to hear it.

The Chidori-user rolled his eyes heavenward. In an instant he was leaning downwards to cover his mouth over Sakura's. She was suddenly pulled into a lapse of silence. With a smirk, he glanced at the bewildered kunoichi, a light flush spreading on her cheeks.

"What…" she fumbled for words, "the hell was THAT?" It came naturally.

Sasuke gave a half-hearted shrug. "It was the only way to get you to shut up."

She continued to thrash wildly. "Have you ever heard of TAPE?"

"But that was more fun," he mocked devilishly.

"GET OFF!"

He pretended to ponder about her exclamation. "How about a no?"

"HOW ABOUT A YES! GET THE FUCK OFF!" It appeared that innocent little Sakura had developed quite a bad mouth after only a year.

The more she struggled, the more amused Sasuke grew. He was delighting in seeing her squirm. Sick bastard.

"You've gotten prettier," he breathed into her ear, leaning down once again.

"T-that's nice…" Taking a deep breath, she stilled, pausing at her own words before, "NOW GET THE FUCK OFF!"

He chuckled at her apparent rage. "I want you to become stronger." She paused in between her thrashing and gave him a suspicious glance as if doubting the intensity that underlined his words.

"Um… what?"

"I want to fight you." This particular line threw Sakura for one hell of a mind-blowing whirlwind. Irritation overlaid with confusion.

Dumbly, she echoed, "Eh… what?"

Sighing in annoyance, Sasuke did the only thing that could make her snap back into reality, for she seemed to be lost in her own little world. Once again, he kissed her. And once again, she screamed.

"Stop. Doing. That!" she gritted out impatiently, the crimson on her face now unmistakable. He grinned wickedly.

"Sakura," she froze at the sound of her name on his lips. God, even being an evil bastard was still such a turn on. But she noticed it was the first time he had called her by her name after one year. "When I come back, I want you to be stronger."

"Come back? What are you–" Suddenly, the weight was gone, the warmth that came with it as well. With the loss of the warmth, Sakura felt bizarrely empty, though she didn't dare voice this out loud.

She blinked and focused her eyes to see Sasuke looking down at her, an unreadable look in his eyes. In the moonlight he was stunning, unlike her, whom laid on the soil, clothes and hair a mess. He turned to leave. She straightened from the ground and followed him with her pale jaded eyes.

"I'll be seeing you soon."

Sakura watched as he took his leave, not stopping when he chucked something behind his back that she caught with practiced ease. She frowned slightly at the small black box she held in her hand, weighing it cautiously in case it might unexpectedly explode. Sasuke was known to have a partially disturbed mind.

"What's this?"

He didn't pause in his actions save for waving a hand in farewell. "Happy birthday." Her eyes widened in surprise and as quickly as she registered his words. He had disappeared, fading into the shadows of the night.

Knowing that Sasuke wouldn't intentionally harm her – or at least she hoped he wouldn't – she opened the box, slipping the top off effortlessly. She stared, her mouth agape at the contents.

Nestled in pure velvet, lay a black hair clip with several miniatures of inlaid diamonds. It was crafted simply but definitely something that would catch the eye, on the side, in bright silver bore an engraving of her name in beautiful cursive. She briefly wondered how he managed to acquire such a gem, but revelled in its beauty. She definitely could not understand how his mind worked but that didn't mean she wouldn't try.

"Thanks, Sasuke-kun," she murmured under her breath in the wind, a light breeze enveloping her.

She hummed softly, weariness now overcoming her senses. She began the trek home wondering what she should get Sasuke for his birthday, three months from now. It appeared he would be dropping by more often. She was too exhausted to notice the lone figure on the tree, watching her with a satisfied smirk.

**The End.**

* * *

Pointless really. I was exceptionally bored when I wrote this, but hope it managed to satisfy you guys sometime. It might not make much sense. But it was fun.

A sequel might be in the works if people like it enough.

Comments, reviews, criticisms appreciated.

Rekino


End file.
